For the past decades, a coffin is filled with dry ice to prevent a corpse from giving off odors before the body is cremated or buried. Full deodorization is difficult with dry ice.
An object of the present invention is to provide a funeral deodorant for destroying or masking odors from a dead body until the body is cremated or buried.